Battle of Endeavor
The Battle of Endeavor was fought between the Coalition of Ordered Governments forces and the Locust Horde. Delta-One defeated the Locust forces to recover the CNV Adamant and begin their journey to Azura while also eliminating the Locust former base of operations after the flooding of the Hollows. Order of Battle Assault on the Shipyard After the Mission to Char, Delta-One drove to the Endeavor Naval Shipyard to locate the CNV Adamant and use it to reach Azura. Pvt.Dizzy Wallin drove a Packhorse through the front gates of the shipyard, running the two Drones over guarding it as well. The Locust sent more Drones, Shriekers and the two Boomers out to stop them and dropped reinforcements in from a Gas Barge, but Delta-One tore through the Locust defenses easily and entered Hangar One. They found only a rusted hulk and Giant Serapede webs inside and moved on to the exit. After crossing a bridge toward Hangar Two, Delta-One was ambushed by a Palace Guard that released the two Serapedes to try and kill them with support from the snipers. Delta managed to defeat the creatures and the Locust and entered Hangar Two.Gears of War 3: Act IV: Batten Down the Hatches Repairing the Adamant They found the CNV Adamant inside the hangar and Dizzy inspected the submarine to see if it was in working condition. He informed the others that it needed fuel and a new rotor and the rest of Delta left to search for the needed parts while Dizzy worked on preparing and guarding the ship. They began searching for the rotor first and entered a storage area that was full of Wretches and Tickers. After clearing them out, they engaged a group of Palace Guards outside, supported by two Troika Heavy Machine Gun positions and several Shriekers. They killed the guards and Shriekers and destroyed the Troikas by shoving the two carts of unstable missiles at them which exploded when they hit the wall next to the Troikas. They took a lift up to the higher levels of the base where they found a Kantus monk leading a group of Locust on a small ship. After killing the Locust, a Gas Barge dropped eight more Palace Guards off and more Shriekers arrived. Delta managed to defeat them all and Cpl.Jace Stratton suggested that they should try to find a maintenance bay to hurry the search up. Pvt.Samantha Byrne spotted one and they entered it. After fighting through a group of Locust defending a ship's hull, they found a rotor on top of the unfinished ship. Sgt.Marcus Fenix used a Mechanical Loader to carry it back to the CNV Adamant while the others defended him and Dizzy began installing it as Delta searched for the fuel. They fought their way through dozens of Locust forces until they reached a ship with a fuel tank on it that was heavily defended by the Locust. They boarded the ship and drove the Locust off and used a crane to ship the fuel over to the submarine hangar while they fought the last of the attacking Locust forces off.Gears of War 3: Act IV: Bon Voyage Escaping Endeavor With the CNV Adamant ready to go, Delta simply needed to get it to the dry dock to get it in the ocean. The Locust setted heavy defenses up along the dry dock to prevent the Gears from reaching the end, but Delta-One tore through multiple waves of Palace Guards, Boomers, Kantus, Grinders, Shriekers and a Reaver to get to the end. The Locust deployed the last of their forces to stop Delta-One there by sending the Armored Kantus' with heavy infantry support to stop them. Delta-One managed to kill the Locust commanders and the last of the infantry forces and filled the dry dock up to allow Dizzy to drop the CNV Adamant into it. After Lt.Anya Stroud contacted Pvt.Augustus Cole and got word that they had reinforcements ready to assault Azura, Delta got underway to the hidden island. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories